


Loud and Clear

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Evil Picquery, Go Newt go!, M/M, awkward dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival's best (wo)man at his and Newt's wedding is Seraphina. To get help her and Newt get to know each other a bit better he organises a quiet dinner between the three of them in the hope his best friend and fiance will get on.





	Loud and Clear

The dinner was a quiet affair, just Percival having his oldest friend round for a meal so she and Newt could get to know each other better. After all, as Percival’s best (wo)man at the wedding, it only felt right that she and Newt should feel more comfortable in the other’s company. The table was set, Newt was out of his case, everyone in there fed a little early with Percival’s help so they could cook together and lay the table. Percival hummed to himself as he stirred the pot, he really hoped the evening was going to go well. The doorbell went and he gave Newt a quick squeeze on his hip as he walked by to get the door. Understandably Newt had been nervous, it wasn’t every day that the President of the magical USA dropped by for a friendly dinner.

From the kitchen Newt could hear Percival greet Seraphina, invite her in and take her coat. He supposed he should go out too, say hello and offer to get her a drink, dinner was still going to be another 20 minutes probably. Listening to the two friends talk for another moment Newt took the time to make sure he was presentable before he made his way into the dining room with a smile.

“Hello Madam President.” He greeted.

“Mr. Scamander.” Picquery gave him a smile he’d seen so often in the newspapers. Cordial, polite but cold at the core.

“Please, call me Newt. Can I get you a drink while the food finishes cooking?”

“Some water would be lovely.” Her reply was friendly enough and Newt shrugged, he too was uncomfortable. After all, this was the woman who had the power to take his creatures away no matter what Percival did. Plus, she was Percival’s oldest and best friend, Newt did so very much want to get along with her. Water in hand he returned to the dining room and joined the conversation.

It was pleasant. Percival watched as Newt relaxed into the idle chatter that steered clear of work, both MACUSA and creature related. They even shared some chuckles over fond memories of their earlier meetings. A bell chimed and Percival stood to sort the food out, he wanted Newt and Sera to have a little bit of time without him too.

As soon as Percival left the room, the smile fell from Seraphina’s face as she turned to Newt.

“We need to talk.” She said, utterly serious and any hint of geniality had faded from her voice. Newt nodded and waited for her to speak again.

“Do you love him?” she asked. Newt looked affronted by the question.

“But of course. I wouldn’t be marrying him if I didn’t.”

“If you truly love him then call this whole thing off now. Leave your ring on the table and go. I’ll deal with the fallout.” Seraphina stared at him unblinking.

“I beg your pardon?” Newt tried to keep his outrage quiet.

“Look, Newt,” she began with a sigh, “I don’t want to complicate things. But you aren’t good for him. He’s becoming a laughing stock at MACUSA.  He’s the head of a department, a director with good standing. And you’re just a magizoologist. Most people don’t even think that’s a real job. I didn’t think you’d want him to be ridiculed and overlooked for promotions because of you.”

The silence stretched between them, Newt twiddled with the ring on his finger – a nervous habit he’d picked up.

“So you see why you need to break things off. It may hurt Percival in the short term, but his long term happiness is all that matters.”

“And who would be a good match for him?” Newt asked, voice soft. “One of those socialites who’s always swanning around at MACUSA balls?”

“Someone more his age, obviously. He can’t be seen with someone so much younger than him, it’s improper. But there are a few more mature ladies who would be well matched to him.” Seraphina replied.

“I see.” Newt sniffed.

“So you understand what I’m saying? You agree that it’s in Percival’s best interest for you to leave and never come back.”

“I understand what you’re saying.” The nod and the eyes glued to the table made Newt look small and timid. “But I need to ask you whether you understand something else first.”

“Of course.”

“Right. Pay close attention because I don’t think I want to say it twice.” Newt glanced up at her.

“I can’t promise to pass on any farewell message that goes against what we’ve agreed.” Seraphina warned.

“That’s okay. Just listen and make sure you understand this.” Newt pulled himself up to his full height and stared at Seraphina. “Get. Out. Of. Our. House.”

“Excuse-” Seraphina began, indignant but Newt cur her off.

“I’m sorry, did you have trouble understanding? I used the smallest words possible but here, let me make it easier.” A flick of his wrist had Seraphina’s coat fly towards her. “Bye.”

Newt stood and watched as Seraphina tried to argue but he wasn’t having any of it. Each time she tried he’d wave, point towards the door or say goodbye again.

“Percival-” Seraphina’s last ditch attempt to appeal to Newt’s heart fell flat when he cut her off again.

“I won’t tell him any of this if you leave quietly. There will be no repercussions, I will be amicable in polite company towards you and play along. But if Percival’s career suffers in any way because of this? If you punish him for falling in love with what you consider the wrong sort? Then there’s all sorts of trouble to be had.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“You know what?” Newt smiled at her. “I think I might just be, yes.”

He herded her towards the door, a glimpse towards the kitchen told him Percival had been stood there, listening through it all but he made no move to come out and stop him from throwing Seraphina out. The door shut behind her and Newt turned back, Percival was still stood in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Thank you.” Percival said quietly. Newt pulled him into a full body hug.

“I’m sorry.” Newt replied, his face buried in Percival’s hair.

“Not your fault. But it makes me wonder how many others. How many other times she’s done this? Who she’s scared off like this.” Percival’s voice wavered and he burrowed closer to Newt.

“I don’t know. I wish I could say none but I don’t want to give you lies and false platitudes. I can only hope to prove her wrong, that I am good enough for you.” That at least got a bitter laugh out of Percival.

“You’re everything and more. Don’t you ever change.”

“I will smell terrible then.”

Percival snorted and cuffed the back of Newt’s head fondly.

“Not literally. You know what I meant. And I know I said it before, but thank you.” Newt looked like his was going to interrupt but Percival shushed him. “No, let me finish. Thank you for sticking up for me. For not letting her intimidate you. If anything, I think you intimidated her!” There as a slight marvel in Percival’s voice as he gazed at Newt.  Rather than speak, Newt dipped his head to steal a kiss before moving to the kitchen counter where to food was. After all, they did have a lovely home cooked meal to eat still.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
